


A Thoroughly modern relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, I may not be sorry but i AM really ashamed, I'm not sorry, at all, love all readers, oh well, please comment, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joanne is the new lead for the musical 'thoroughly modern millie'.  She gets some unexpected company which leads to some unexpected results.Will it be the best time of her life or will it all crumble before her eyes.





	1. The knew Millie

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think if this idea. PLEASE! I am BEGGING you!!  
> Thanks for reading xxx <3

Joanne was about to go on what is probably the biggest adventure of her life. She was about to become a theatre star in a famous musical, thoroughly modern Millie!   
She couldn't deny the fact she was excited. Who wouldn't be in her shoes?! Well.. Actually.. They'd probably be in pain, instead.. Jo wears ridiculously tall heels. You get the point.  
There was only one downside. She wouldn't be able to see her brother until the show ended, in eighteen months.   
Theatre touring life is absolutely hectic, she wouldn't have ANY time to visit Kevin.  
Not only that, Kevin couldn't visit her, either. He has the strictly tour, too. The schedules leave no time for the siblings.  
While Joanne was sad about it, Kevin was angry. He tried to persuade Jo not to take the contract. It was her childhood dream, she couldn't not do it.  
He chose to see it differently. He chose to see it as her leaving him.  
She was about go get on her bus. It would arrive in the parking area in fifteen minutes. She arranged to meet Kevin here, to say goodbye. Once Jo got on that bus... That was it. For eighteen months.  
She was honestly unsure on if he would show ip or not. She got excited when she saw his car drive into a near bye space. The area was empty except from herself and Kevin's car.  
Instead of Kevin walking out, Karen did. No sign of Jo's brother, any where.  
" hey, Millie.." Karen says in a sympathetic voice  
" wheres my brother?"  
" ... He refused to come.."   
" why...?"   
" i'm sorry, Jo. I tried to make him, i really did."  
" it's ok.. Just.. now, it's 18 months and 15 minutes when it could've been just 18 months..." Jo said starting to tear up.  
Karen hated seeing one of her best friends in the word, upset. She cupped her face before hugging her, in a protective way.  
" please don't cry.."  
" go.. I don't want anyone to see me in this state"  
" what state? The human form of perfection state?" Karen says, attempting to reassure her.  
" i'm far from perfect.. I look hideous when i'm crying.."  
" i look hideous when i wear the colour brown but guess what?"  
" what?"  
" you rock that colour."  
Joanne smiles. She's happy Karen is there, cheering her up. Strangely, she actually forgot about Kevin.  
It was then she noticed Karen was staring at her with passionate emotion in her eyes. What is she trying to say, Jo thought.  
" what is it?"  
Karen then slips off her wedding and engagement ring and tosses them into a puddle next to them. Almost instantly, she lunges for Jo, pushing her up against the back of her car, kissing her passionately.   
Much to Karen's surprise, Joanne was kissing her back. With just as much passion as Karen was giving her. They stood, making out for about five minutes.   
Jo then pulled away and smirked.  
" what was that for?"  
" do you want the answer or do you want to kiss me, again?"  
" i could never stop kissing you."  
This sentence even surprised Joanne and she's the one who said it. It may only be the first time they've kissed however Jo felt something strong for Karen. A feeling they shared.  
As Karen was about to lean in again, she stopped, suddenly.  
" what's the matter?" Jo asked, wanting her kisses.  
" you're leaving.. In five minutes.. I want you to go, it's you're dream.. But i'll miss you." Karen says, emotionally.  
Jo could't leave. Not after what just happened. At least.. She couldn't leave without Karen.  
When the bus arrived, the driver greeted her.   
" hello, Joanne. May i take your bags?" He offers.  
" of course."  
As the man bent over to pick up Jo's things, Jo pushed Karen onto the bus. Karen got the hint and ran on, hiding in the bathroom.   
When the man got up again, he looked around confused.  
" where's your friend, miss?"  
" excuse me?"  
" the woman with the black hair and the jeans?"  
" huh? There was no one else here." Jo smirked as she messes with the drivers head.  
Jo walks into the bus and once the man had started to concentrate on the roads, she went into the bathroom, looking for Karen.  
" Karen? Are you in here?" Jo says as the other woman jumps out from behind the sink.  
" there you are! That was a really awkward position, ya know?"  
" i know what'll make you feel better."  
Both girls giggle as they kiss and make there way to Jo's bed, at the back of the bus.   
They had a fun night with each other.   
And while, two sister in laws sleeping with each other in a tourbus which one of them isn't allowed to be on could be seen as complicated...   
Nothing could prepare them for what's around the corner.


	2. A little chat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanne get's a gift and others wonder where Karen is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback.

Karen woke up and saw her sleeping beauty next to her.  
Joanne was so beautiful. Who could blame Karen for being attracted to her? It maybe wrong on paper but they were perfect together.  
They were best friends since the moment they met and now, they don't have to pretend with each other, anymore.  
Jo woke up then rolled over and saw Karen so she leaned over and snuggled into her.  
" morning" Jo says  
" morning... You look cute when you're sleeping, ya know?"  
" This won't be easy" Jo said, suddenly.  
" what do you mean?"  
" Karen, no body can know you're here. You'd be a stow-away"  
" I'll just hide in here."  
" i'll have rehearsals often, shows too. "  
" then, I'll just visit you and treat you when we have a night off"  
" and it's not just that, either."  
" stop being such a downer... What else?"  
" you're meant to be on the strictly tour! and what about Kevin"  
" I don't want Kevin, i want you!"  
" i want you too! But don't you think he'd look for you?!"  
" he won't find me.. Listen. I knew that this wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world. But, we'll find a way. I love you."  
" i love you too."  
The two girls kissed and hugged until Joanne had to get to the theatre. Karen went out for the day, shopping.

Meanwhile in the first strictly tour rehearsals...

Kevin walked in, hoping to see his wife but there was no sign of her. Oti walked up to him and hugged him.  
" EEEEK! Are you excited?!?" Oti squealed.  
" sorry, what was that? My eardrum burst" Kevin laughed.  
" very funny."  
" umm, have you seen Karen here, yet?"  
" no, sorry. Isn't she with you?"  
" no... She never came home last night either.."  
" it's probably nothing, i call her for you."  
" thanks, Oti."

Oti went into a small dressing room and got out her phone. She called Karen but it went straight to voice mail. She knew this was strange. She went and found Kevin, again.  
" hey, Kevin!"  
" did you get through to her?"  
" no.. The weird thing is, it didn't ring out.. She declined the call"  
" that's not like her..."  
" try her parents, i'll ask the others if they know anything"

Oti talked to all of the other professionals, no one knew anything. She was starting to get worried. Karen isn't the type of person to ignore others. Kevin called her mum and dad, they had no clue, either.   
He even checked their shared internet history to see if there was any transport booked, again, nothing.  
Where could she be?

Back at the tour bus.

Karen was sat in the bedroom, waiting for Jo to come back. She would wait in the main area of the bus but the driver would easily be able to see her if he got on the bus.  
When Jo walked in, She hugged her lover.  
" how were rehearsals.?"  
" the usual, nothing exciting. How was your day about town?"  
" i got you something."  
Karen said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a beautiful necklace with a diamonds love heart pendant.   
" oh my god.. Karen, it's beautiful.."  
" you like it?"  
" i love it! Thank You!"  
Karen helps the blonde haired beauty put the necklace on, it looks stunning on her.   
They kiss again and fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oti uncovers something which could lead to Karens's where abouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx to any readers or commenters! Please give suggestions  
> Love you all!!  
> Xxxx <3 xxx

Kevin woke up, the next day. He woke up alone, with no wife next to him. All he could think off was ' what if she's hurt? In danger? Or worse?'.  
Oti and the other pros were beginning to panic, too. Karen had never done this before, she had no reason to leave. Not that they knew of, anyway.  
The people working behind the scenes decided since Natalie wouldn't have a partner on tour, she'd pair with Ore. It may have been an easy fix on production but she was still missing.  
When it was lunch, Oti and Kevin were sat on a table alone, trying to think of where she could be."  
" could she have gone to south America?" Oti suggested.  
" no, it's only her parents who still live there, they haven't heard from her"  
" does she have any other family?"  
" just her step dad, but they were never really close"  
" should we try him anyway?"  
" already have."  
" great" she replies sarcastically. " what about her friends?"  
" tried literally all of them"  
Oti then braced herself. She knew what she was about to ask would be personal, but it was a question which needed to be asked. For Karen's sake, if anything.  
" before she left.. Did you in any way fallout or.. Argue..?"  
" no.She said she was going to a local co-op.Never came back"  
" are you sure..? Any small disagreements?"  
" she was trying to get me to see Jo, but.. Other than that no"  
Oti understood Kevin hated his sister currently and didn't want to talk about it. So, she just changed the subject.  
When it was the end of the tour rehearsals, Oti went home, sat down and thought. Could Joanne have anything to do with it? Could the disagreement have anything to do with it?  
She knew where Jo was getting picked up from by her bus, she was given the address.  
There was little she could think of doing, but she had to do something. Oti got up and drove the the empty area. She looked around but there was nothing unusual about it. She walked over to a puddle and looked at her reflection, asking herself if there was any use being here.  
It was then she saw a shimmer in the puddle, she bent down to see what it was.  
It was two rings. They were both really pretty. Oti noticed there was something engraved in one of the rings. She looked at it to see the name 'Karen' written on it. Now, she recognised where she was the ring, before. It was Karens engagement/wedding ring.   
Oti put them in her purse and ran back to her car, she drove straight to Kevin's house ( probably breaking the speed limit a few times ) and knocked on his door.  
When he opened, she charged straight in with a worried expression on her face.  
" hello to you too..?" Kevin said in shock.  
" have you found anything more out?!"  
" no, why? Have you?"  
Oti nodded. She handed him the rings and could see that Kevin knew what they were.   
" these are Karen's.. Her wedding.. And engagement.."  
" so, they're 100% hers?"  
" no doubt.. Where were they?"  
" on the floor in the parking area where jo was gonna leave"  
" shit.."  
" I really don't see any other option, we need to call the police"  
" agreed, i'll do it."  
Kevin took out his phone and dialled 999.

Since they had arrived in their first location, Jo and Karen got a hotel room, which was a lot more private.  
Luckily, that meant they could be way more dangerous.  
The second they walked through the door, Karen had Jo pinned against the wall, kissing her passionately.  
" this is becoming a habit" Jo says with a smirk.  
" i wouldn't have it any other way"   
It wasn't long before their clothes were off, enjoying each others bodies.  
Things were good. For now, at least.


	4. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is reminded of what matters.

It was the afternoon. Jo had the day off from rehearsing, today, so her and Karen were going to spend a day together.   
Karen had just got out the shower, about to get dry in the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. Joanne was only watching TV on the bed, so she got it.  
She opened the door to see a police officer, a woman. The woman seemed very stern and cold.  
" Joanne Clifton?"  
" yes? "  
" May I come in? We need a little chat" the woman said.  
Jo invited the woman in, they sat down by the desk in her hotel room. Karen could hear the conversation through the walls, she was scared. She never liked to admit it, but.. She was.  
The police woman started talking to the Police woman.  
" we understand you were picked up at 11:20am 4 days ago at an unnamed car park, correct?"  
" correct"  
" we also understand you had arranged to meet your brother there"  
" also, true."  
" did he ever show up?"  
" no, he didn't"  
Joanne knew exactly why she was being questioned. It was about Karen. She knew Kevin would try and find her, but the police?   
She loved Karen and would do anything to stop her being found. Lying to the authorities is something she didn't want to do, but she had to do it.  
Back in the bathroom, Karen was hoping and preying that Joanne would do exactly that. She loved her, just as much.  
" do you know why he didn't show?"  
" With all due respect, why am i being questioned?" Jo asks, pretending not to know.  
" your sister in law, Karen has mysteriously vanished. She's officially a missing person"  
" what..?" Jo responds, using her acting skills to bring fake tears.  
" she was last seen at 9:47am, four days ago, not long before you were being picked up by your bus."  
" what's this got to do with me?"  
" easy. Recognise these?"  
The police woman pulls out a clear plastic bags with two rings in it. Jo knew who they belonged to and what they were.  
Karen desperately wanted to know what the woman was talking about, since she couldn't see.  
Jo managed to lie her way through the rest of the questioning, not raising suspicion, all while the 'missing person' was in the room, opposite. The officer left, with a number to call if Jo knew anything. Ironically, she knew EVERYTHING.   
Once Karen heard the door close she ran out of the bathroom, she'd obviously been crying.  
Jo clung onto her, trying to calm her down. Karen just kept on crying, more and more.   
" i'm scared, jo.."  
" I know you are, but it'll be fine, ok?"  
" you don't know that.."  
" yes, i do!"  
" how?!?" Karen yelled, with a mixture of upset and petrified.  
" easy. Remember when we first met each other? When we were only seven? You used come over to my house and we'd put on princess dresses, steal my mum's high heels and makeup. We'd make up dance routines and mini plays about when we'd become famous dancers. You'd always stay the night if you could, and every night, before we went to sleep, we would read a fairytale from that huge book I had. We would always say how one day we'd fall in love and then everything ever after would be perfect..."  
" what's that got to do with anything?"  
" i told you. I've fallen in love. So, it must be perfect."  
Karens's eyes widened, there was no more sadness in them. They were full of Joy and hope.. Very fairytale like, go figure.  
" you've fallen in love with me?" She asks, almost not believing it.  
Jo cups her face and kisses Karen's cheek.  
" of course i have."  
" I've fallen in love with you too..."  
" I'll do whatever i can to keep you safe, to keep us together."  
" i know you will.. Kiss me" Karen half pleads.  
Joanne does as she is asked. That night they slept clinging onto each other, protectively.   
They didn't have sex, they didn't need it. They had each other, and that was more than enough. They had pure love.   
The exact same kind you'd see in a fairytale.


	5. Taking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin's grief turns him into a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but it's significant.  
> Pls comment any feedback!  
> Xxx <3

The next day, Kevin and Oti were at the police station, they were being questioned.  
No new information had been discovered, no one knew where Karen was and it seemed like no trace would ever be found. After they had finished, they went back to Oti's house.  
The two had decided to drop out of the strictly tour. It was for the best, they couldn't concentrate, anyway. Luckily it wasn't too late to find replacements. Sure, it would be a little inconvenient on the production side but Karen came first.  
When they got inside, Oti offered him a mug of coffee.  
" got anything stronger?" He says, really sad.  
"alcohol is off limits, mister.We need to keep our heads straight"  
" fine.. Thanks for the coffee"  
" it's ok... We will find her you know?"  
" what if she doesn't want to be found?!"  
" you're going to drive yourself insane if you think like that"  
" i'm already insane! I'm fucked up! I go to bed, at night and all i can think of is her being hurt!"  
" don't do this to yourself.." Oti puts her hand on Kevin's arm  
" I miss her.. I just feel.. Lonely."  
" you have me" she says, assuring him,hugging him tightly  
" Thanks for being here for me"  
" any day"  
Kevin pulls back and looks into Otis eyes.   
She's giving him a friendly look, but he looks different. His loneliness and anger took over him.   
Kevin reached into kiss her but Oti pulled back almost instantly, letting go from the hug also.  
" what are you doing?" She asks, a little afraid  
" you want to" Kevin says, pulling her waist closer.  
Oti knew at that point she was in danger. ' what's he turned into' she thought.  
She didn't know how to break free from his grasp so she slaps him then tries to run. She feels a hand grab her hair, then she feels something hard hit her head...  
After that it was just black. No sight, no vision, no sound..

The next morning, she woke up in her kitchen, on the floor tiles. She was naked.  
Oti knew what had happened and she was scared. She was terrified, in fact.  
She ran up her stairs, got some clothes on then packed a case. The only place she could think of going was to one of her closest friends. Someone who would protect her. Somewhere Kevin wouldn't think of looking. Someone who she knew would take care of her.  
Joanne.....


	6. Red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oti goes to see joanne.

Joanne was in her hotel room, watching some random tv show she found about hospitals. It was quite depressing, actually. Unfortunately, she only had three choices. It was either the hospital thing, a nature documentary on the venus fly trap or spongebob.   
The hospital thing won by a mile.  
Karen went out, to a near corner shop, so she could get some extras for the room, like some drinks and chewing gum.  
They were in the location of the first show Jo would do as 'Millie' but for now it was only rehearsals, the production wouldn't premier for another two months.   
Oti knew they would go to Manchester, first. Her and Joanne were friends so that's how she knew. After packing her case in tears, she caught a train there.   
Oti didn't know what hotel she was staying in though. Luckily, there was only one near the theatre she would open in, so she made the correct assumption it would be that one.  
When she walked into it, she was suddenly overwhelmed. It was a very grand building with a fancy chandelier hanging from the ceiling.   
Before going to the front desk, Oti went into the bathroom to dry her eyes. She didn't want to raise attention to herself. After what she'd been through ,the night before, she wished the ground would fall beneath her.   
After she'd made herself look as presentable as she could, in the circumstance, she walked over to reception.  
" hello, welcome to our hotel, how may i help you?" The young receptionist said in a slightly TOO enthusiastic voice.  
" thankyou.. Umm, do you know what room Joanne Clifton is staying in?"  
" I'm sorry, that information is classified unless you can prove you're a friend or relative"  
" I'm one of her friends.. Hold a second?"  
Oti pulls out her phone and finds a picture of her and Joanne at a party, together. She shows the receptionist.   
" well, then. Fair enough. Room 247. Top floor."  
" thankyou."  
Oti noticed how the woman was smiling, very fake. The kind that would make puppies uneasy.  
Once she finally reached the top floor and located 247, she knocked on the door.   
Joanne turned off the tv and opened the door, assuming it would be Karen. But it wasn't Karen, at all.   
It was oti. A crying Oti.  
" OTI?!?" Joanne said, in complete shock.  
" hi... "  
" why are you crying...?"  
Jo may have been in shock, and she maybe a little scared, but Oti was a close friend. She didn't want her to be upset. Unfortunately, her asking that question made her appear to cry more.  
Jo let her inside and hugged her until she calmed down a little.  
" now, tell me. What's wrong?"   
" Kevin.. He.. He.."  
" you can tell me anything, you know?"  
" well.."  
Just as Oti was about to tell Joanne what Kevin had done, she was cut off by Karen walking through the door. She was holding a plastic bag in her hand with things she'd bought inside of it.   
As she turned around and saw Oti, she froze. So did Oti. So did Jo.  
Oti managed to be the one to break the silence.  
" Karen..? You.. You're here?!"  
There was no reply. Jo looked horrified and so did her lover.   
Karen sat down next Joanne, then looked at her. Jo knew what she meant, they had to tell her the truth. There was no getting out of this.   
" yeah.. I've been here the whole time" Karen said.  
" but.. The police.. Didn't they..?"  
It was then Jo butted into the conversation.  
" they did. Interview me, that is.. I lied so Karen could stay here"  
" well.. Why would you want to keep it a secret?!"  
" we didn't want Kevin to find out." Karen replied.  
" i know him and Jo were on bad terms but.. Would he mind THAT much?!"  
Oti didn't have a clue what either of them were trying to say. Everyone thought Karen was missing when she was just visiting her best friend. Jo knew Oti couldn't tell what the harm was, so she had to come clean.  
" me and Karen.. We.. We've been having an affair.."  
" WHAT?!?"  
" It's not just a fling.. We love each other.. I know it's a lot to take in. "  
Jo and Karen shared a small kiss. Oti was still very fragile. She wasn't angry at them. She could see that in their eyes that they cared for each other, massively.   
" i get it"  
" ... Does Kevin know you're here?" Joanne asked  
" no... I came to get away from him."  
" what do you mean?" Asked Karen, confusedly  
" He.. Last night.. Tried to.."  
" what did he do?" Joanne says firmly.  
" he raped me" she said this very quietly.  
Jo and Karen just looked at each other in plain shock.   
All Karen could think was ' how could I have ever married a person that would do that to someone else?'


	7. My saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is in danger

Joanne had decided to take Oti out for a walk. She needed the fresh air and to calm down. They also needed to talk. There was alot of questions to be asked and alot of answers to be told.   
Anyone would in a situation like this.  
They got to a near by park. It was small and very quiet, it seemed like a peaceful place to speak.  
" I know you probably have some questions and.."  
" probably?"  
" ask away."  
" i want the truth, no more lies"  
" i promise. I really do."  
" ok then. When did it start?"  
" about ten minutes before I left."  
" why didn't you call me?"  
" i'm a coward. I was scared. Scared that you'd tell someone"  
" like your brother?"  
" after what he did to you? He's no brother of mine"   
" i doubt he'd see you as his sister, if he found out"  
" too bad. He can hate me for all i care."  
" you'd be saying different a few hours ago.."  
" maybe.. But i LOVE Karen. More than anyone. I can't change that. Nor do i want to"  
" do you think she loves you? After all, while his name even repulses me, she's the married one, not you"  
" part of love is trust... I couldn't trust her more"

By this point, Oti was no longer sad or upset. She was angry. Really angry. Not at anything specific, just what life had put her through. It was common for people to have this reaction, after the initial shock. Obviously, Oti was unaware of this. She had no reason to look any of this up. It was such an unexpected event.  
All she wanted to do was yell. Be angry. Be cold. Be an outright bitch.  
" you wouldn't know the first thing about love You.. You.. SLUT"   
Jo knew she was angry. Getting out her emotions. If anything, Jo was glad she felt safe enough to take it out on her.   
" I do know. "  
" NO YOU DON'T!! You've been through every man on the planet, and now you're after a woman!"  
" I didn't plan it."  
" you're after a woman because you've finally realised no man would ever want you! Karen would never love a skank!"  
Then, Oti realised she went too far. She had hit below the belt and felt so terrible about it.   
All she could do in that moment was cry. Break down on the bench and cry.  
" i'm .. So sorry..." She says underneath her tears.  
Joanne hugs her and calms her down, or at least attempts to.  
It wasn't Oti's fault. It was Kevin's. Plain and simple.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel room...

Karen was sat on the floor with some watery eyes.   
She was going through her phone and deleting any picture of Kevin she could find. She was disgusted.  
So disgusted in fact, she felt the need to throw up. She dashed into the bathroom and did exactly that.   
Kevin made her feel like being sick, but actually BEING sick was something she didn't think would happen.  
Then, A knock came at the door. Karen presumed it would be Oti and Jo, back from their walk.  
However, when she opened the door..  
It wasn't them at all.   
It was the most evil person she could imagine. Kevin.   
Karen panicked and tried to shut the door but he pushed it open, again. He then grabbed Karen by her shirt and pinned her against the wall.  
She screamed Joanne's name instinctively. She knew she'd be safe if she was there. Next to her. Karen always felt safe with Jo. The way she held her hand. The smile she gave her. The way she'd assure her. Even just the way she looked.   
Before she could scream enough for people to hear her, Kevin put his spare hand against her mouth.  
When he spoke, he spoke quietly and oddly calm, yet very sadistic and nothing short of plain evil.  
" calm down, beautiful.. I don't like seeing my wife upset. It seems you like upsetting me,though. I always knew Joanne was a slutty bitch but you?.. Did you honestly think the police wouldn't show me cctv footage? I'm disappointed in you, my love..."  
Karen just looked back at him with wide eyed fear. She was wiggling, but it was no use. She couldn't get out of his grasp.  
He moved his hands quickly and pushed her head into the wall.  
Karen had blacked out. She didn't know exactly how long, probably a few minutes.   
Once she woke up, she realised that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't speak, either. Then, she realised she was in the bathroom, sitting on a chair. Her hands and legs were tied to it and there was a piece of rope around her mouth, preventing her from talking. Kevin was sat in another chair, opposite. He had a gun in his hand, pointing it at her.  
" you know what i'm angry at Karen? My beautiful wife has done something not so beautiful... Do you understand? I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to dear Joanne now, would you? She'll be back any moment... This gun.. Top of the range, you know? It's guaranteed to kill in one single bullet. Isn't that great?..So, I need you to do a little something for me. If I take that rope around your mouth off, you won't scream will you? I don't want to hurt you. You're my wife, after all."  
Karen stares, petrified at him. She nods her head. The thought of anything happening to Joanne terrified her, greatly.  
Kevin unties the rope around her mouth and Karen stays frightened, but silent.   
" right.. So.. What i want.. I want precious little Joanne gone... Now, i'm a man of my word. I would never lay my hands on Jo, never mind kill her... But you will.. You're gonna kill her."  
Karen looks at him and breaks down. She couldn't hurt the love of her life, her other half.  
" well, then? Will you be a good girl for me?"  
Karen doesn't answer. She's scared of what would happen if she refused but she, herself, refused to murder the woman of her dreams.  
Kevin was visibly getting angrier by Karens silence. He stood up, with authority, and lifted his hand.  
Karen was waiting to be hit. She kept her eyes open. As kevin was about to hurt her, Jo barged into the room with the Kettle from the room. She screamed as she hit her brother across the head with it. He was unconscious.  
Karen was relieved. She always knew Joanne would be there for her when she needed her the most. It just made her feel even MORE safe by her company.  
Despite her being relieved, she was still terrified.  
Once Jo dropped the kettle she ran over to Karen. She untied her. Karen just fell to the floor, uncontrollably crying and hugging Jo tightly. Joanne was also crying, she was so glad she was able to save her. Or God knows what could've happened.  
Let's face it though, they're human.   
They're two very strong women but , like all of us, they have limits. Anyone in the world would be scared. Oti was waiting outside the doorway, on the phone with the police. Joanne pulled back from Karen and forced a laugh.  
" look at us! Out for the count by a kettle!" Jo giggles  
" Thankyou.. I love you, ya know?"  
" I love you too.. Never forget that."  
Oti got off the phone with the police and sat by the two girls, joining them in a group hug.   
Not long after, The police came and put an unconscious Kevin in handcuffs, for later questioning. The policeman was a tall man with a clear heart of gold. While his two colleagues were talking to the love birds, he was talking to Oti.  
He advised them all to go to the hospital to get checked out, just in case.  
Jo and Karen kissed. They were free from their nightmare, but they still were only half way done in their adventure.


	8. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen gets some news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but oh well xxx

They three girls were in the waiting room of the hospital. They took the advice of the policeman. It was better them be safe then sorry. Only Karen had to be seen, since she was the only one to be hurt.  
No one was allowed in with her, so she went in alone while Jo and Oti waited for her. When she walked in the room, it was surprisingly welcoming. The lady had a lovely warm smile, which helped her feel more comfortable. Her voice was calming and relaxed when she spoke.  
" we've already run the tests, as you know.."  
" am I ok?"  
" of course you are, you may have some headaches but other than that, no problem at all."  
" yay..." Karen says relieved.  
" you and your little one will be just fine."  
" little one...?" Karen repeats, in a confused voice.  
" oh, i'm sorry. I presumed you knew. You're about four months pregnant"

The lady gave Karen a pamphlet and some advice but it all went in one ear and out the other. All she could do was think about how she was pregnant and didn't even realise. It was obviously Kevin's baby. She didn't want it to be his, but science says no to it being Joanne's.  
Thinking of Joanne, how on earth was she going to tell her?  
She left the room and sat with her. Jo put her arms around Karen, making her feel somewhat safe.  
" is everything good?" Jo asks concerned.   
" with me? Yes.. Uh.. Where's Oti?"  
" went to get a drink.. Why don't you sound sure?"  
" there's something i have to tell you.."  
" ok.. I'm listening" Joanne says, quite scared.  
" i don't know how to say it other than saying it but..."  
" you're scaring me, now. Are you hurt?" Jo cups her girlfriends face.  
" I'm pregnant."  
Jo just fall into Karen's arms and hugs her. She was relieved. Glad the person she loved most was healthy. Jo just wanted them both to be happy. If that came with a baby. Then, so be it.  
" I know this might make things harder, but me and you? We're fighters."  
" you're not mad?"  
" mad? The opposite! Whatever you decide to do.. I'll love you no matter what."  
Jo pulls a stand of hair out of Karen's eyes before kissing her, softly.


	9. Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that the name 'Joelle' was inspired by the amazing strictly fanfic writer 'flickawhip'  
> Hope you enjoy the final chapter!! Xxx

Ok.. So it's been a few years. Alot's happened since the so.. Where we begin? How about we go to the woman who started it all? Joanne.

Hi! You're not used to ME telling you the story are you? You're used to the writer, so thanks to her for doing a good job representing the best time of my life. Hopefully you've enjoyed reading it.  
Now, it's my turn. I'm here to let you in on what you've missed. Don't worry, it's been a bumby roady, sure. But we came back stronger. Trust me. Didn't you learn anything from the fairytale chapter?  
So, where do I begin?  
After we left off, I left 'thoroughly modern Millie'. I told them theatre life just wasn't for me. my understudy, Danielle, was more than happy to take the role, full time. She was always a bit of a diva. Ok, fine.. Call me crazy. I had bigger things to worry about. I couldn't miss the birth of my baby, now, could I?  
Yes, you read correctly. My baby. Karen and I decided to keep her little one. We'd raise her, together. Let me put an emphasis on the word 'her'. Karen gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl on the 29th of May. She's almost three, now. Her name? Well, actually.. I told Karen to name her what SHE wanted, and then I'd chose her middle name.  
She only went and named her after me. Joelle. Her name is Joelle. As for what i chose for her middle name? I chose Grace. It may sound simple but it was my grandmothers maiden name. She never took her husbands name, which was unheard of when she got married. There was no last name debate with us though, having the same last name.  
Luckily, Kevin got found guilty of multiple offences. It was hard, for both of us, in court but he's out of our lives now. For good. A life sentence.  
Oti's been doing great, she's still recovering but.. It didn't take ling before our best friends came back to us. Also, remember that policeman she was talking to? Well, they're actually a couple now. They went for Coffee one day and they practically fell in love. Trust me, i've already told him that if he messes her about, he might have to arrest ME next.  
After court, me, Karen, Joelle, Oti and her boyfriend moved away. We all thought it was better to get away from everything that happened. We moved to America, Palm springs. Me, Karen and Joelle live in a small house near the beach. Oti and her boyfriend live in an apartment, not far from us. It's perfect.  
Karen's a great mum and I don't think i'm all that bad, either. Oti's great with Joelle, too. Heak, even her boyfriend's taken a shine to her.  
As for strictly.. Well, we quit that too. We had life savings which we cracked into. We don't need to work, just full time mums. Believe me, that does require loads of effort. We just needed to move on, a fresh start.  
However, if we're talking about RIGHT now. As in, right in this moment. I'm on the beach, under an arch, watching the love of my life holding my little girls hand while she's walking down the isle in a beautiful wedding dress.  
That's right. We're getting married! I hope you understand, but i've gotta go. I can't miss the vows.

Ok, so, that was their story up until now. I hope you enjoyed reading!! Xxx  
All love - Evie aka obsessive2105


End file.
